Total Eclipse Of the Heart
by Potterheadwwk
Summary: The Malfoys were punished and Hermione was involved. Hermione and Draco had to raise a child together at the age of 16. Eventually the enemies fell in love with each other but when things started to get better, another punishment was announced. The lovers were forced to be separated, was this the end of their love story? OOP/HBP/DH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I've been writing this story for a long time and I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hail to JK Rowling, I don't own the characters but I own most of the plot.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the grass enjoying the summer breeze.

Hermione spread her arms widely and felt the wind.

"Mione, time to go to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione got up slowly with the help of Ginny.

"Yes, let's go now."

They headed towards the hospital wing. Hermione was nervous but excited. She thought of Malfoy. _Will he be happy to see our child? Will he refuse to see our child?_ Hermione shook her head slightly.

"I think we should tell Malfoy about this." Ron said.

Hermione thought for a while. _Nope I don't want him deal with him right now._

"No. We will tell him after the labour." Hermione answered.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they arrived.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Where is the father?"

"Never mind."

"OK. Please come here." Madam Pomfrey led them to a bed and asked Hermione to lie down on it.

"One of you can stay and hold Hermione's hand as the father is not here." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'll do it." Ginny volunteered.

Hermione smiled at Ginny thankfully.

"It's going to be painful Gin, don't complain." Hermione smirked.

"You look like Malfoy when you smirk." Ginny frowned.

"I think we should tell Malfoy…"Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Later." Hermione insisted.

"Fine. I'll see you later then." Harry smiled weakly and left with Ron.

"See you guys later." Hermione waved at Ron and Harry.

They watched the curtains closed and stayed outside.

"Who do you think the baby will look like?" Ron asked.

"I hope the baby looks like Hermione." Harry answered.

Hermione screamed.

"Yikes, it must be painful." Ron cringed.

Hermione screamed again.

"Push Miss Granger, push!"

"IT'S COMING OUT! I CAN SEE HIS HEAD!"

"ARGHHHHHHH"

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" ~Twenty minutes later~ "Here you go, this is your son." Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione her baby.

The baby was petite and chubby. He had blonde hair.

"Scorpius Malfoy…" Hermione smiled fondly at her wailing baby.

"Should we tell Malfoy now?" Ron asked.

"Please." Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry and Ron left together. After a few minutes later, Malfoy ran towards Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to give birth to Scorp today?" Draco glared at Hermione.

"Like you care." Hermione sighed. She was exhausted.

"I care." Draco walked towards Hermione and looked at Scorpius.

"My son…" Draco was completely blown away.

A figure ran towards Hermione's bed.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa said when she saw baby Scorpius.

"How are you feeling Hermione dear?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm fine thank you." Hermione answered politely.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"The school just informed me." Narcissa couldn't take her eyes off Scorpius.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I have to take the baby now." Madam Pomfrey said and took Scorpius away.

"Take good care of him please." Draco said.

"Will do, Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey replied and left.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Hermione, we'll see you later then." Ginny broke the silence.

"Thanks for being here with me. See you later." Hermione grinned at her friends.

Her friends waved at her and left.

"Good afternoon everyone." Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall said when they walked towards Hermione's bed.

"Hello professors." Hermione said weakly.

"I think congratulations are in order. Congratulations on your new baby!" Dumbledore said with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Thank you." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Professor McGonagall and I are here to inform you your new living arrangement. We have prepared a living quarter for you and your baby. You two will live together so that you can take care of your baby together. This is the map and the password is _The Dragon Prince_. Your things are already there and we have also provided some baby supplies. You can always restore your supplies during Hogsmeade weekends." Dumbledore said amusedly and gave them the map.

"Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey has prepared some potions for you so that the bleeding will only last a few days and your body will gain back the energy soon. Your body will be back in shape this week. You can resume your lessons next week. As for the baby, you can bring the baby here every weekdays and Madam Pomfrey can babysit him." McGonagall said.

"Thank you so much." Hermione was so grateful that the school was supportive.

"Now let's give some time for the family, shall we?" Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and they left.

"Hermione dear, please rest more. Draco, you better take good care of Hermione and Scorpius. You're a father now. I can't believe that my baby boy is a father now…"Narcissa teared up.

"Mother!" Draco was so embarrassed.

"Oh come here!" Narcissa hugged Draco tightly and cried.

Hermione didn't laugh at Draco. Instead, she thought that was a beautiful scene.

Narcissa broke the hug and went to Hermione.

"You did wonderful my dear." Narcissa gave Hermione the warmest smile and tightest hug.

"I'll leave now. See you later." Narcissa said warmly and turned to leave.

Draco sat on the chair beside Hermione's bed and stared at her.

"Told you we're having a son." Draco smirked.

"Ok you win." Hermione pouted slightly.

"Um…are you ok?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"Yes. Are you ready for the restless nights?" Hermione smiled weakly.

"I honestly don't know." Draco laughed.

"Maybe it's a good thing to me. I don't like to sleep since I always have nightmares." Hermione sighed.

"What kind of nightmares?" Draco frowned.

"The memory…of that day haunts me till now. Got kidnapped, tortured by him…and put us under the curse…" Hermione shivered.

"I'm sorry I was not with you during your pregnancy." Draco hung his head low.

"It's just one month." Hermione laughed.

"You had mood swings constantly when you were pregnant. I didn't want to stick around and made you mad all the time. I knew I couldn't stand mood swings and would be rude and impatient to you. I hope my absence could make you happier during your pregnancy." Draco said.

"You're so silly but I am glad that you were considerate." Hermione chuckled.

"Yes." Draco smiled genuinely, which was strange to Hermione because she hadn't seen Draco smiled genuinely before and she liked it.

"I..uh..will go and take a look at Scorp then I'll leave you to rest." Draco stood up.

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

Draco patted Hermione's shoulder awkwardly and walked to Madam Pomfrey's office.

He knocked politely and Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

"Can I see the baby?"

"Of course."

"He looks a bit different…um…bigger."Draco stared at the baby.

"Yes, he grows a lot faster than normal babies as he is made by magic. I assume he is half-month old now. He can leave tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Draco nodded at Madam Pomfrey gratefully.

"Now off you go and let Miss Granger rest now."

Draco nodded once again and left the office. He was feeling lots of emotions at the moment. He took a look at Hermione when he walked past her bed. She was asleep. _The mother of my first born…_ He thought. It felt unreal. He walked back to Hermione again. Hermione's long and tamed chestnut brown hair covered half of her face. Draco tugged her hair behind her ears softly. He looked at her face. For the first time he saw that Hermione had long and beautiful eye lashes. He touched her cheek. Her skin was soft. He couldn't help but smiled.

"Sweet dreams, mother of my first born." He whispered softly before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: J.K Rowling owns the character.

" _SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry yelled and ran after Bellatrix._

" _HARRY NO!" I shouted helplessly._

" _Grab that mudblood." I heard a voice said then I felt someone grabbed me._

" _Let me go!" I struggled._

" _Are you a wizard or not? Stupefy." Then the darkness embraced me._

 _I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Voldemort. The death eaters were surrounding me._

" _Wakey wakey mudblood." Voldemort said._

" _DON' . ." I bellowed. My Gryffindor courage kicked in._

" _I don't take orders from anyone, crucio!" I felt the most unbearable pain and I screamed._

" _STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed._

 _He stopped and laughed mercilessly._

" _Someone hold this mudblood." He ordered._

 _Then someone grabbed my arms, prevented me from escaping._

" _Where is Lucius?" Voldemort asked._

" _Azkaban, my Lord." Bellatrix answered._

" _He has failed to finish his mission so there must be punishments. But he is not here with us, so I will punish his family instead. What should we do with the precious Malfoys?" Voldemort laughed coldly._

 _I saw Draco and Narcissa Malfoy cringed but they didn't say anything._

" _I bet a lot of you are wondering why do we have the little mudblood here. The first punishment, is to make this mudblood pregnant with a Malfoy baby. A Malfoy heir that is not a pure blood, a great humiliation to the Malfoys indeed. You cannot have abortion since this is a magical pregnancy. Your pregnancy will only last one month." Then Voldemort muttered some complicated words._

 _A red light came out from me and a green light came out from Draco's body. The two light mixed together and became a gold light. The gold light flew to my stomach and I felt something in my stomach and it hurt a lot that I cried out loud._

" _I will announce the last punishment after her labour. Dismiss." Then he left._

 _I collapsed on the floor, couldn't believe what just happened. My heart was beating so quickly and I was sweaty. I could feel something inside my tummy. I was really pregnant, at the age of 16. I couldn't believe it. I looked up weakly and saw everybody had left except Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa rushed towards me and bent down to give me a hug._

" _Mother!" Draco was shocked, so was I._

" _Hermione is carrying your child who is also my grandchild. We have to take care of her, she is our family now." Narcissa said after breaking the embrace._

 _Here I was, in front of Narcissa. For the first time in forever, she felt sorry for me. I felt sorry for myself too. This was a huge turning point of the story of my life. I was going to be a mother. My tears started to fall down. Out of all people, I had to be be pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. Surely he would be an irresponsible father and I would have to be responsible for the baby. Nobody would want me. My fate had been sealed. I sobbed uncontrollably._

 _Draco frowned and stared at me. He was expressionless._

" _Hermione…"Narcissa hugged me again and said softly._

" _No…no…please tell me this isn't real. I'm not pregnant." I cried frantically._

" _Hermione, this is real…" Narcissa looked at me with a pitiful expression on her face._

" _Noooooo, nooooooo!" I sobbed louder._

" _Shut it Granger. Do you think you're the only one is suffering? Mother and I are suffering too. We have a Malfoy heir that is not pure for the first time in forever. The heir…my son, I just cannot allow this to happen…My ancestors will never forgive me. The purest blood line, is now contaminated. We will be laughed at, we will never be the same, nobody will respect us. We are suffering as well." Draco barked._

" _Draco stop." Narcissa warned._

" _Oh and you think your future is doomed? My future is doomed too. Do you think I'm gonna leave you and the child alone? No. I will simply not mistreat my own child."_

" _KILL ME THEN! I WILL DIE WITH OUR CHILD THEN OUR FUTURES WILL NOT BE DOOMED!" I shouted._

" _Now now Hermione-"Narcissa was scared._

" _WELL I WANT TO KILL MYSELF TOO THEN I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR ANYMORE!" Draco shouted back with tears in his eyes._

 _His body was shaking slightly. He collapsed on the floor and he couldn't control his emotions anymore. His tears fell down uncontrollably. He refused to sob. He turned away from us immediately but Narcissa used magic to force him to face us._

" _Draco, it's time to face our fear." She said sternly._

 _She sat in the middle between Draco and I. Draco and I were facing each other. The three of us were close together._

" _Now. I do not allow anyone to be suicidal. Draco, I know you do not want to face the reputation of ruining the Malfoy's purest blood line and you don't want others to stop respecting us. You don't want to live in fear and not knowing if you'll survive the next minute. I know you don't want to be a father yet but you still want to be responsible for your child. Hermione, I know you're young and intelligent. You have your plans for your future but having a kid is part of the plan. You don't want to have a child with Draco out of all people because you hate him. You're scared that nobody will want you because you have a child. You're scared of what will others think about you because you will be a teen mom. You're scared that Draco will not be a responsible father and you will be the only one to raise the kid. Both of you listen. All of us are suffering together. Fighting and insulting are not helping. We only have each other now. All we need to do is support each other. I know you two are not friends and I need you two to be friends. Well, we are family now. Draco, I need you to stop hating Hermione and other muggleborns. They are as powerful as us, just look at Hermione. She's the brightest witch of her age. Hermione, I need you to forgive Draco for what he has done to you. He's actually a bright and kind boy but he is just raised in the wrong way. I have to apologise for that too. Sorry Hermione."Narcissa sighed._

 _I stopped sobbing at once and looked at her. She was sincere. She was right. Draco looked at me hesitantly._

" _Apology accepted Mrs Malfoy. Truce, Dr-Draco?" I sniffed and took my hand out._

 _Draco was hesitated for a while then he nodded._

" _Truce." Draco shook my hand._

" _We're a family now." Narcissa smiled and we had a group hug._

 _It felt warm. Even at this moment, I couldn't help but smile._

" _Are we going to fly back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked after we broke the embrace._

" _We are going to apparate to Hogsmeade. Then you will fly back to Hogwarts. Nobody will know." Narcissa said and she appeared to be teary-eyed._

" _Hermione, are you ok? Is there something I can do?" Narcissa held my arms tightly._

" _I'm fine thank you." I said weakly._

" _I guess we can apparate now." She held my arm and Draco's arm then we apparated._

" _Accio Nimbus 2001!" Draco whispered when we arrived at Hogsmeade._

 _A broom flew to us 1 minute later. Draco grabbed it._

" _I will write to Dumbledore tonight about the condition. Please go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow to see what is his arrangement for you Hermione. I expect to see you in a month. Take care of Hermione. Remember, she is suffering with us. We're all in this together and we're family." Then she gave me a hug again._

 _She apparated and disappeared with a loud pop sound. Draco mounted the broom first and then my turn._

 _We flew back to Hogwarts quickly. I never liked flying so I held onto Draco tightly. There was an awkward silence._

" _What are we going to name…our…son?" Draco stuttered while flying._

" _How do you know we're having a son?"_

" _All Malfoys' first borns are sons." Draco said certainly._

" _There's a first in everything. Surely I must be the first muggleborn to have a Malfoy child."_

" _Yes, I'm a humiliation to my family name now." Draco said in frustration._

"…" _I felt anger boiling inside of me but I chose to shut up. I didn't want to start a fight with someone in the sky before he decided to let me fall._

" _I'm sorry. I know you didn't ask for this and sorry you have to suffer with us. I don't despite the muggleborns now but I need time ok? I'm just feeling a lot emotions right now and I'm sorry I'm grumpy. I just, can't believe that it happened you know. I need some time and some firewhisky perhaps. Let's just think of a name for our son…"_

" _Apology accepted. But I still think that maybe we would have a girl." I laughed awkwardly._

" _Right, how could I forget that I'm talking to the stubbornest witch of Hogwarts. Well take your time in thinking about a girls' name then."_

" _What about Rose?"_

" _Sure sure, then that's settled. Think of a boys' name now."_

" _Jasper? Avery?"_

" _Merlin they're so basic." Draco shook his head._

" _Well Mr Genius, if you're so creative with names, why don't you share your ideas?" I rolled my eyes._

" _What about Scorpius?" He suggested._

" _Scorpius Malfoy…I hate to admit this but it sounds good to me." I laughed._

" _Of course Miss Basic, I'm Mr Genius as you said." He smirked._

" _Git." I hit him playfully on the back._

" _Hey watch your mouth mother-to-be." Both of us laughed uncontrollably._

" _Good, we're back."Draco announced._

 _He flew to the ground of Hogwarts slowly. He helped me to dismount the broom._

" _Can I walk you to the Gryffindor common room?"He looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world._

" _Yes please."_

 _He held my hand and we walked back to the castle slowly._

" _Oh look! You have a baby bump!" He whispered as it was late already and we didn't want to be found._

" _Oh no," I panicked. I didn't want any unwanted attention and I didn't want to explain it to anyone._

" _We'll have to talk to Dumbledore now." Draco said._

" _No. He's probably asleep."_

" _Yeah he must be sleeping when one of his students is missing, the brightest witch of her age to be specific. It must be difficult for him to notice your existence. He's probably dreaming about unicorns farting rainbows." Draco rolled his eyes and said sarcastically._

" _RIGHT! We were on a mission…Sirius…the order…Oh no, they must be looking everywhere for me." I gasped._

" _My point exactly. Let's go."We rushed off to Dumbledore's office and luckily I remembered the password 'lemon drop'._

" _Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore greeted them immediately._

 _The whole Order of Phoenix was here. Harry and the Weasleys were there. Harry looked sullen. When he heard Hermione's name, he ran to Hermione immediately and hugged her tightly. Ron joined in quickly._

" _I thought…I lost you." Harry said in a hoarse voice._

" _I'm right here in one piece." I patted his back. We broke the embrace._

" _Ah, I see you have a baby bump already Miss Granger." Dumbledore said._

" _Professor I can explain-"_

" _I believe that is unnecessary. I just received Mrs Malfoy's letter and she has informed me about the incident. Hogwarts will help you and Mr Malfoy, don't worry." Dumbledore smiled at me and Draco._

" _What's going on?!" Harry and Ron shouted._

" _Hermione, do you want me to explain or…?"Dumbledore asked._

 _I looked at Malfoy. I looked at his eyes. He looked at me. His face was unreadable. I tried to use legilimency._

" _Use legilimency on me now." I whispered quietly._

" _ **Should we just let Dumbledore explain? I'm too tired and I trust everyone in this room. Our secret is safe with them."**_ _I focused hard on this message so he could see it._

 _He nodded and I used legilimency on him to see his reply._

" _ **Ok, I trust you."**_ _He replied._

" _Professor, please." I turned to Dumbledore and said tiredly._

 _While Professor Dumbledore was explaining, I looked at Draco again. He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face._

" _ **I wonder how can Hogwarts help us?"**_ _I shrugged._

" _ **Maybe a charm to cover up your bump?"**_

" _ **Hmm that is necessary I guess."**_

" _ **Your bump is bigger now by the way. You look huge already."**_ _Draco smirked._

" _ **Bugger off."**_

" _ **You're the one in my brain."**_

" _ **Shut up."**_

" _ **Jeez you are already emotional."**_

" _ **You never shut up don't you?!"**_

" _ **Bloody pregnant woman."**_

" _ **Bloody git. I'm tired. Legilimency uses up a lot of energy."**_

" _ **Shut up for real then."**_

" _ **Yeah right bye-OUCH! Woah is Mrs Weasley hugging me now?"**_ _I hugged back to whoever was hugging me. Well it was Mrs Weasley._

" _I'm sorry for you dear." She cried._

" _It's ok, Mrs Weasley…" I answered uncertainly._

" _Malfoy," Harry and Ron glared at Draco with murderous glint in their eyes._

" _Pothead, Weasel."Draco glared back._

" _Harry, Ron, it's not Draco's fault. He is suffering too." I quickly stepped in front of Draco._

" _Hermione-" Harry began._

" _Harry please. Mrs Malfoy said I am part of their family now. Draco…well I need him, ok? So, please don't blame and murder him." I begged them._

" _Hermione…" Draco, Harry and Ron said at the same time. They were shocked._

" _Ah well. You better bear the responsibility with Hermione when the baby is here." Harry said hoarsely._

" _Definitely Potter. The Malfoys are family-oriented."Draco said emotionlessly._

" _Well, let's take a rest now. We'll discuss about Sirius' funeral tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled sadly._

 _We nodded and left._

" _Do you want me to walk you to the Gryffindor common room?" Draco asked tenderly._

" _But it is late now and I know you're tired. Go to sleep."_

" _You worry about me?" Draco laughed._

" _Shut up git," I hit him._

" _Ok." He laughed again._

" _Good night."_

" _Good night."_

…

Hermione's pov

"Merlin I'm so tired of this dream." I muttered and slowly opened my eyes.

It was 11 c'clock in the morning. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself. I had some trouble walking because I was still in pain. I walked as slowly as possible. I walked back to the bed and saw a tray on it. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"Miss Granger, you should have told me. You need help to walk!" She shouted as she rushed to help me.

"Thanks."

"Have some breakfast." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks." I said tiredly and started to eat my breakfast.

"Your baby is growing quite fast. He is now 3 months old. When he reaches 1 year old, the growing process will be back to normal." Madam Pomfrey told me.

"Ok, thanks. Can I go see him?" I said politely.

"Yes but after breakfast. You can leave during dinner. Now take some rest. You will resume your lessons next week." Madam Pomfrey said and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Yes?" She turned back.

"But I have my OWLs exam soon! Well one month to be exact. Can I resume my lessons earlier?" I begged her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well then, you can resume your lessons once the bleeding stops. I expect it'll stop after tomorrow. Once you resume your lessons, bring your baby here so I can take care of him." She said.

"Thank you. One last thing, can I have a parchment and some writing tools? I want to write a letter to my parents." I smiled.

"Sure. Tell me when you're done. I'll have someone to owl it for you. Accio parchment, ink and quill." She left quickly. I had managed to grab the flying things at the right time.

 _Dear parents,_

 _Hello, how are you guys doing?_

 _Do you remember the baby that I have mentioned before? Well it turned out that Draco was right and we're having a son. I just gave birth to him yesterday and we are both very healthy now. I still can't believe I have a son when I'm still 16. I will see you guys one and a half month later, it's going to be summer break soon and I am excited. Last time you told me you want to meet Draco right? I guess I can invite him to come along. We are getting along now I suppose. Please don't blame him or pity him, it is not his fault and he doesn't like people pitying him. Oh he's here now with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Gotta go._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

I dropped the quill and waved at them.

"Hey Hermione." they said at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked first.

"I'm ok. Scorp and I can leave at dinner time." I grinned.

"Sure, I'll come and pick you up. Um I'll let you talk with you friends. I'll go see Scorp." He walked to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"So you two are friends now?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"We are since that night." I nodded.

"But he is not with you during your pregnancy," He started.

"With good reason. He's a good bloke and I trust him that he won't hurt me. He is a victim in this incident too. Now why don't you go for a walk and help me to owl this to my parents? Surely a walk will calm you down." I handed him the letter and squeezed his hand.

He took my parchment unwillingly.

"I'm just worried you know…"

"Yes, I know."

"See you later then."He nodded and left.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ginny embraced me.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not." I said quietly.

"Of course you can do this Hermione. You are not alone. Malfoy will help you, we will help you." Harry hugged me.

"Thank you guys." I hugged them back.

"Gotta go now. We'll see you later." Ginny and Harry waved and left.

"Harry, remember to write notes and let me read them this afternoon!" I shouted.

"Of course." Harry frowned and shouted back.

"Typical Hermione." Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

After they left, Draco came out of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Our baby is growing fast." He said while walking back to me.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Um, I'll see you later." Draco said awkwardly and left.

I laughed at his awkwardness and lied back on the bed to sleep.

…

Third person pov

When Hermione woke up, it was already 6 o'clock.

"Woah, I must have been so tired." She sighed and walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself. When she walked out of the bathroom, Draco was already there holding Scorpius.

"Hey, are you ready?" Draco said.

"Yes. Hello Scorp." Hermione replied nervously.

"Can you walk?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes but slowly." Hermione sighed frustratedly.

Draco held Scoprius in one arm and surrounded Hermione's waist in another arm to support her. They walked out of the hospital wing slowly.

"You seem too weak to walk though." Draco said.

"I'm ok. We look weird haha." Hermione laughed nervously as the students looked at them in awe.

"We look like a family." Draco said and couldn't resist to smile.

Hermione smiled happily. _My family…_ She thought. They walked in silence and finally they arrived at somewhere near the dungeon.

"Here we are. The Dragon Prince." Draco muttered the password in front of the portrait and they climbed in.

It was a big living space and it was warm. There was a cool open kitchen on the right side of the portrait door and wooden round table and a few chairs on the left side of the portrait door. There was a fluffy white rug on the wooden floor in the middle of the living room, there were toys on it. In front of the rug was a fireplace and behind it was a red sofa. There was a stairs behind the fireplace. Draco led Hermione to upstairs. There were three rooms. There were two bathrooms and a bedroom. They went into the bedroom and saw a king size bed and a crib beside it. The wall was in peach colour and Hermione loved it.

"Oh wow." Hermione said adoringly.

"We need to sleep on the same bed." Draco pointed out.

"Uh, can we divide the bed?"

"Believe me, I've tried before."

"You sleep on the couch then."

"Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"Excuse me I just gave birth to your son."

"Our son." Draco corrected.

"Fine. We share the bed. But stay on your side."

"Of course. What do you think I'm gonna do to you?"

"I have no idea, pervert." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're the pervert."

"You're the pervert!" Hermione poked Draco's chest and laughed.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, here is a note for you and your dinner is ready." A house-elf suddenly appeared and handed them a note.

Hermione took the note.

"Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, we suggest you to have your dinner at your living quarter so you don't need to bring your child to the Great Hall and seek a lot of unwanted attention. You can always invite your friends to have dinner with you at your living quarter. If we are not mistaken, your baby will be 6 months old tomorrow. I suggest you start making baby food tonight so he can eat tomorrow morning. A recipe is attached in case you need it. During Miss Granger's maternal leave, breakfasts and lunches will be served by house elves. Once Miss Granger resumes her lessons, please bring your baby to Madam Pomfrey before you have breakfast at the Great Hall. Thank you for your cooperation. Goodnight. Regards, Professor McGonagall." Hermione read out loud.

"Fine by me. Let's go to have dinner now." Draco said.

They walked downstairs slowly. Scorpius wailed.

"I guess he is hungry now, I will make him milk." Hermione offered.

"No, you hold Scorp. I will make the milk."

Draco gave Hermione Scorpius and rushed downstairs.

"Let me feed Scorp." Draco offered.

Hermione handed Draco Scorpius and they sat down by the dining table. Hermione looked at Draco and Scoprius while eating her dinner.

"Woah he is really hungry." Draco laughed.

"Let me clean the bottle." Hermione was about to stand up and Draco stopped her again.

"Are you a witch or not? Here, _Scourgify_." Draco laughed out loud and Hermione laughed too.

"Hello baby, come to mama!" Hermione took her baby.

"We really made a cute baby." Hermione said while Draco was eating quickly.

"Yeah and he'll be the brightest wizard in this century."Draco said proudly.

"I'll take Scorp to bath now and put him to sleep. Then you can make baby food and I'll do my homework." Draco said.

"Homework…" Hermione gaped.

"I can lend you my notes." Draco shrugged.

"Thanks you're my life saver." Hermione hugged Draco and walked to the kitchen slowly to make baby food.

Draco laughed and took Scorpius to the bathroom.

.

.

.

Hermione was truly happy when she was taking care of Scorpius. Hermione understood the quote

"Being a young mom means that we met a little early, but it also, means I get to love you a little longer."

"Some people said that my life has ended when I have a baby but my life has just begun. You didn't take away my future, you gave me a new one. Love you my baby." Hermione always said it to Scorpius. She didn't have nightmares since then.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: J.K Rowling owns the character.

When Scorpius reached one year old, his growing process slowed back to normal. Hermione found out Draco's pet snake and she was beyond shocked.

"DRAAAAAAAACO THERE'S A SNAKE ON OUR BED!" Hermione screamed.

"I see you have met Cassiopeia." Draco laughed when he appeared at his room with Hermione.

"WHAT? IS HE YOUR PET?"

"It's a she Mione. Well yeah, I told Zabini to keep it for me but he is busy tonight. I don't know how Cassi comes out since I'm pretty sure I have locked her in my drawer."

"You didn't do a good job then did you? You should've told me that. Hold her before she crawls to Scorp's crib and eats him." Hermione shouted and shuddered at the thought.

Draco laughed and held Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Cassi doesn't bite I swear." Draco kept on laughing. "You're nuts. She can strangle my son."

"Fine. I'll put a charm so she can never get too near to Scorp, ok?"

"Can you put one around me too?" Hermione begged Draco.

"Nope."

"Git." Hermione muttered and went to sleep.

After a few hours later, Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. When she arrived at the bathroom, she saw Cassiopeia. She tried not to scream as Cassi looked at her curiously.

"Um, Cassiopeia right? Uh I need to use the loo so shoo. I mean no harm." Hermione said softly.

Cassiopeia crawled slowly towards Hermione.

"Oh wait wait oh my gosh. Somebody help! Please don't eat me." Hermione said quickly but still softly.

Cassiopeia crawled lazily and twirled around Hermione's arm until her head was rested on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shut her eyes tightly until she sensed Cassiopeia had stopped. Cassiopeia didn't bite her.

"Thank Merlin. Ok Cassi I'll give you to Malfoy now."

Hermione walked back to her room with Cassiopeia on her. She went to Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione poked Draco softly.

Draco was a heavy sleeper. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Fine you'll sleep with me on the couch. Sorry Cassi, I don't want you near my baby boy. I mean no harm but I just met you, you're not expecting me to trust you right? I'll get Harry tomorrow so I can know you more." Hermione patted Cassiopeia softly and walked downstairs to sleep on the couch.

But Hermione was too worried about her safety so she just lied down on the couch and watched Cassiopeia slept peacefully on her body.

.

.

.

"Oh Hermione?" Draco woke up early the next morning.

He walked downstairs and walked to the couch.

"Aww you're friends with Cassi now." Draco smirked.

"Take her away Malfoy. I want to sleep."

"She doesn't bite Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just do it." Hermione hissed.

Draco took Cassiopeia and let Hermione rushed back to her room to sleep.

Half hour later, a sleepy Hermione and a hungry Scopius walked down the stairs. Scorpius could walk at that time.

"Morning sleepyhead." Draco scooped Scorpius into his muscular arms.

"I'll take Cassi away."

"No. I want her to be friends with my baby Scorp."

"She can easily strangle Scorp. She's a boa constrictor." Hermione pointed out.

"A baby boa constrictor. She's not long and strong enough."

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley come to visit." The portrait groaned.

"Let them in." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron walked into the living quarter and the first thing they saw was Cassiopeia lying lazily on the table.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" Ron shouted.

"Harry, can you please talk to Cassiopeia the boa and ask her if she has any intention to harm any of us?"

Harry talked to the boa in parseltongue. Cassiopeia replied.

"Nope. She likes you and Malfoy. She knows you're scared of her though. But she doesn't want you to be scared of her. She wants to be friends with you. She said you reminded her of her mother. Oh and she knows you two have a baby. She wants to be friends with Scorp too. She wants to be a part of your family. She misses hers." Harry explained.

"Aww Cassi…" Draco looked at his snake adoringly.

"Cassi…"Hermione extended her arm out to let Cassiopeia twirled around her arms.

Cassiopeia rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry please tell her I'm very touched and she's part of the family now." Hermione patted the snake.

Harry talked to Cassiopeia again and she replied to him.

"She's very thankful." Harry grinned.

"So you love Cassi now huh?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up!" Hermione went to hit Draco's arm playfully again.

Harry and Ron looked at them and laughed. They looked nice together. Scorpius was in Draco's arm while Cassiopeia on Hermione. Draco was hugging Hermione's waist with his free arm and both of them were laughing. It was a wonderful picture.

After days of working and having fun, it was soon summer break. The last night at Hogwarts before Summer Break, Hermione went to bed and slept as usual. But this time, she didn't have a good sleep. The nightmare haunted her again. She screamed and woke up in a sweat. Luckily Scorpius was still asleep but Draco woke up.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, I guess." Hermione sighed and replied.

" _Accio cup. Aguamenti_. Here, drink this." Draco handed Hermione a cup of water.

"Thanks." Hermione took it gratefully.

"Do you want to talk about it? Can you go back to sleep?" Draco asked concernedly.

"It's ok. I don't I think I can go back to sleep now. I will make Scorp's food for tomorrow's train ride." Hermione stood up.

"Hey, you have already done that. Follow me." Draco stood up and both of them went downstairs.

Draco conjured a silence charm and took out a radio.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione was curious.

"Potter gave me before." Draco put the radio on the sofa and turned it on. A song was played.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart !?" Hermione gasped.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged.

"It's my favourite song." Hermione smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Draco bowed.

"Yes, you may." Hermione laughed and took Draco's hand.

They spin around and danced happily.

"It's our song now," Draco said as the song was repeated for the fourth time.

"You wish," Hermione leaned in and grinned.

Their noses touched each other's nose. They looked at each other's eyes. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away and blushed. Draco looked away and blushed too.

"Do you…um…want to talk about the nightmare?" Draco asked.

"I feel that something bad is going to happen…" Hermione sat down on the rug.

"Like what?" Draco embraced Hermione awkwardly.

"I don't know. There is one more punishment. I'm worried about you and Mrs Malfoy." Hermione shook her head.

"The first one is a blessing, maybe the second one is too." Draco comforted Hermione.

"I hope he can leave all of us alone." Hermione leaned on Draco.

They both sat there for a while and the song kept on repeating.

After the fifth time, Draco could sing the song. They sang together and they even divided their parts.

"I should sing this part." Hermione insisted.

"No, I should." Draco crossed his arms.

"No I like this part." "I LOVE this part."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione hit Draco playfully.

"Fine," Draco pouted like a kid.

Hermione laughed and mocked him.

"I look cuter than you." Draco said.

"As if!" "As if!" Draco mocked Hermione and both of them laughed.

"It's 4 o'clock now. Let's go up and get ready." Hermione said and they both went upstairs.

They began to grow close to each other and enjoyed each other's company. After all, they had a child together and they had to cooperate well to raise Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

Narcissa waved her hands when she saw her family.

"Scorpius!" She held her grandson.

"This is grandma Narcissa, Scorp."Draco said.

"How old is he now?"

"He's one." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione are you coming with us?" Narcissa smiled at the girl.

"I will say hello to my parents first." Hermione smiled back.

"Do you want to stay at the Manor during the Summer Break? I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Sure I'd love to." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go and meet your parents. Would that be alright?" Narcissa suggested.

"That'd be great actually."

Hermione led them to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted and waved.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh this must be Scorpius." Mrs Granger pointed at the blonde boy Hermione was holding.

"That's your grandson Scorpius." Hermione laughed and gave Scorpius to Mrs Granger.

"He is soooooooo cute." Mrs Granger said happily while Mr Granger was just blown away.

"This is Mrs Malfoy and this is Draco." Hermione introduced her new family to her parents.

"Please, call me Narcissa."

"Hi Narcissa, I'm Jean. This is my husband Peter."

All of them shook hands.

"Hermione has told us a lot about Draco. I'm glad that you're a responsible father." Mr Granger patted Draco's shoulder.

"Malfoys are very family-oriented, sir." Draco said politely.

"Please, call me Peter."

"Let's get back to home now shall we?" Mr Granger said.

"Father, I would like to spend the rest of the summer at the Malfoy Manor, would that be ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I believe Scorpius would like to spend the summer with both of her parents. But can you stay at home for two days at least? I'd love to spend some quality time with you. Oh my daughter has grown a lot and I'm a grandpa now." Mr Granger said while Mrs Granger shed a tear.

"I'm just turning to 16." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh I know that feeling too. Just before this, my son was just a baby boy to me." Narcissa was so close to cry.

"Mother!" Draco's face reddened.

"Well I'll come and pick you and Scorpius up two days later then. What is your address?" Narcissa sniffed.

Hermione quickly wrote her address and gave the note to Mrs Malfoy.

Mrs Granger and Mrs Malfoy had a hug before leaving. Draco and Hermione were relieved.

.

.

.

After two days, Hermione was waiting for Mrs Malfoy. At noon, a beautiful eagle came to deliver a letter. Hermione opened the letter.

"HG, don't come to the Manor, don't wait for my mother. DM" Hermione knew that something had happened. She quickly wrote a letter to ask what happened.

Instead of going to the Manor, Hermione and Scorpius went to the Burrow. When she arrived, Mrs Weasley gave her a warm hug and greeted Scorpius. Hermione was still worried about Draco and his reply never came. She told Ron and Harry about the letter and they also thought something had happened. They tried to cheer Hermione up but failed. Hermione's nightmare was back. Hermione was worried sick and the situation got worse one day…

"Look! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" Ron pointed at the owls while eating his breakfast.

"Then we should go to the Diagon Alley this afternoon." Mrs Weasley said.

"Hermione dear, I have made some baby food for Scorp just in case he gets hungry when we are shopping. Hermione? Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley shouted but no response.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny shook Hermione.

"Oh hey what's going on?" Hermione looked at Ginny tiredly, she didn't sleep well the night before.

"Mom made some baby food for Scorp just in case he gets hungry when we are shopping." Ginny said and was worried about Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I will put it into my bag." Hermione smiled weakly and stared at her breakfast.

"Are you ok dear? Are you sick?" Mrs Weasley was worried.

"I'm fine thank you. I'll go pack now." Hermione stood up and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs Weasley asked the kids.

"I guess it's about Malfoy but all she has told us is Malfoy doesn't want her to go to the Manor. I bet this is not the only thing she is upset about, there must be something wrong." Ron shook his head.

"Poor girl." Mrs Weasley sighed and shook her head.

"I'm ready to go." Hermione appeared again. She was holding Scorpius.

"Here is Scorp's baby food. Leaving in ten minutes, guys!" Mrs Weasley handed Hermione the baby food and she put it into her bag.

After ten minutes, they went to Diagon Alley by the floo network.

"Let's go to the twins' joke shop!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Be careful guys, I'll go and buy your books. We'll wait at the twins' shop in one hour." Mrs Weasley left.

The kids went inside the joke shop. They had a good time except Hermione. Hermione just couldn't cheer up.

"Hey isn't that Malfoy?" Harry pointed out.

"He looks creepy. Should we go after him?" Ron asked.

"Ginny, hold Scorp for me." Hermione handed Scorp to Ginny then ran out of the shop. Harry and Ron followed her.

"Ma-"

"Shhh…"Harry and Ron covered Hermione's mouth.

They followed Malfoy and his mother carefully. The Malfoys looked pale and upset.

"This way guys." The Golden Trio climbed up to the roof of the shop opposite of Borgin and Burkes, the shop that the Malfoys just walked into.

They observed until the curtains of Borgin and Burkes came down. They remained silent until they were back at the Burrow.

"Is Malfoy becoming a death eater?" Harry asked.

"No….he can't be." Hermione paled and kept shaking.

"I think it was a ceremony. He is a death eater now." Harry said.

"No, no….NO!" Hermione cried.

Harry and Ron embraced their friend. They didn't know how to comfort their friend. Hermione couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and confronted Draco.

That summer break was a torture to Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

Hermione wanted to confront Draco during the train ride but her friends stopped her.

"Hermione I think you should wait until tonight when you guys are alone. I don't think he'd like to spill something personal in front of his so-called friends." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded sadly and she trusted Ginny since Ginny knew boys well. After all, she had grown up with a lot of brothers.

"Harry where are you going?" Ron asked when Harry stood up.

"I need some fresh air, be right back." Harry left.

They arrived at Hogwarts but Harry hadn't come back.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he has left the train. Don't worry Mione. He will be fine. We're at Hogwarts now." Ron comforted Hermione.

Hermione nodded and picked Scorpius up.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna skip the feast." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Not in the mood."

"Can we come with you?"

"Sure, what about Harry?"

"We'll tell him if we see him. If not, we're just going to find someone to tell him."

"Look he's not here."

"Hey Neville, can you please tell Harry that Ron, Hermione and I are at Hermione's living quarter when you see him? Thanks." Ginny asked Neville and he said yes.

"Let's go. I hope they didn't change the password. The Dragon Prince." Hermione stepped inside and saw a blonde sitting on the sofa.

She froze. Draco was sobbing silently. Hermione turned to dismiss her friends. Ron and Ginny nodded understandably and left. Hermione closed the portrait door quietly. Scorpius yelped. Draco looked up immediately.

"Hey…" Hermione said softly.

"Hey," Draco got up and walked upstairs.

"Why are you avoiding us? Is something wrong? Draco, what is the last punishment?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Mind your own business." Draco shouted and banged the door shut.

Scorpius cried. Hermione sat down on the floor and cried with him.

Inside the bedroom, Draco was crying with them. He didn't want them to die, he didn't want to face the reality, he didn't want to face them. He was so ashamed of himself but he had to save them from Voldemort. He had no choice but to kill Dumbledore.

After Scorpius and Hermione calmed down, they heard Draco. She knew he was crying with them and she wanted to know the reason. She wanted to help him. She walked upstairs and opened the door. Draco looked up again.

"Draco, please. Tell me and we will go through it together." Hermione sat down on the floor with Draco.

"I have to do it. I have no choice! But I don't think I can do it!" Draco cried.

"What do you have to do?"

"I can't tell you! I don't want you to know. I have to keep you and Scorp safe. I don't want to lose you."

"Draco, please tell me. I will help you…"

"NO you can't. Please, stay out of this…"

"Draco, come." Hermione picked Scorpius up and handed him to Draco.

She took Draco's hand and they went to the living room. She took Scorp from Draco and put him on the sofa.

"Accio radio." Hermione said softly and waved her wand.

The radio that Harry gave Draco flew out from nowhere. Hermione put the radio on the sofa and turned it on. Total Eclipse of the Heart was played.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione took her hand out and bowed.

"Hermione…"

"Please?" Hermione looked directly at Draco's eyes.

Draco said nothing but took her hand. They danced in silence for a while. Scorpius looked at his parents and he smiled. Draco sensed that both of them had calmed down so he spin Hermione one last time and he embraced her. They didn't move. They looked into each other's eyes again.

"You can trust me…" Hermione whispered softly.

"I know." Draco whispered back.

Hermione broke the embrace and sat on the sofa. Draco did the same. Draco picked Scorpius up and put him on his lap.

"He wants me to kill Dumbledore."

"Du-dumbledore?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"But that's impossible."

"I know. I have to do it… before s..summer break or he will kill my parents and both of you." Draco cringed.

"We'll tell Dumbledore."

"No we can't. He has to die or you will die."

"He is Dumbledore, Draco. He can protect us and your parents. You have to trust him."

"What if-"

"No what if. Now, I'll have to feed Scorp. Hold him, I'll get the food. Oh and Scorp can speak now. He can say mama." Hermione walked to her bedroom and saw that her luggage was already there.

 _As long as Dumbledore doesn't know the plan, I can still kill him if his way doesn't work…it's worth a try though._ Draco thought.

"What about dada? Scorp, say dada." Draco squeezed Scorpius playfully.

"lala"

"dada, Scorp. Dada."

"nana"

"Say dada. DA-DA."

"dada." Scorpius shouted.

"Good job! That's my son!" Draco cheered.

"How about you feed him and I'll hold him?" Hermione appeared again.

"Sure." Draco gave Scorpius Hermione and took the food.

The couple laughed and had a good time liked they used to have before. It was the calm before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

Hermione and Draco woke up early the next day. They dropped Scorpius to Madam Promfrey earlier and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"What is the new password?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea. How about _lemon drop_?"

"Hmm _Candy quills_?" Draco shrugged.

" _Peanut butter_! _Pumpkin juice_! _Watermelon_!"

" _Farting Snape_? _Happy Potty_?" Draco laughed and Hermione hit him playfully.

"Hmm how about _Sherbet lemon_?" Hermione said and she got it right.

"Yes! Let's go." She took Draco's hand and they climbed up the stairs.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. What brings you here?" Dumbledore said happily.

"We have something to tell you." Hermione said.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore conjured two chairs and they took a seat.

"The Dark Lord wants me to kill you before summer break or he will kill my parents and Hermione and Scorpius." Draco remained calm but he was really scared.

"I know."

"You know?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yes and I have a plan."

"Pray tell." Draco was eager to know.

"Voldemort has chosen a date for you, boy. There is a vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts and one at Borgin and Burkes. They are linked but the one at Hogwarts is not working properly. Voldemort wants you to fix it so that the death eaters can come to Hogwarts using the vanishing cabinets. At that day, you are supposed to kill me directly. The death eaters are supposed to witness it and flee with you after that. But boy, you're too young and your soul is too pure for this. That's why Professor Snape is going to help you." Dumbledore explained.

"Wh-what?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time again.

Draco was shocked that Dumbledore knew the plan. Hermione was wondering how could Snape help.

"I will still die. But you don't have to kill me. All you have to do is act in front of the death eaters and disarm me. Professor Snape will kill me."

"Why? Why do you have to die?" Hermione didn't understand.

"It's either me or you and Draco's loved ones. I am old, I should die."

"Noooo professor! Please, there must be a solution that all of us can live." .

"Sadly, there is none. This is the best plan. I ask you not to tell anyone about this, especially Harry. You know Harry, he will try everything to save me but I don't want him to do that. Things will go according to the plan, it's for the magic world, it's for the best. Do you understand?"

Hermione and Draco nodded. Hermione's tears were about to fall. Draco put an arm around Hermione and sighed. There was an awkward silence.

"Sir, may I ask what will happen after we flee?" Draco broke the silence.

"Good question Mr Malfoy. I expect that you will not return to Hogwarts after that. There will be a war. You two will not meet until then. I don't know when will it be but the days after my death are going to be tough. Prepare for that." Dumbledore said seriously.

Draco and Hermione cringed. They understood what Dumbledore meant.

"Mr Malfoy, you will take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. He will talk to you and arrange the lessons tonight. Your first lesson is going to start soon. Go now. Remember, don't tell anyone." Dumbledore tried to smile but Hermione could see sadness on his face.

Hermione and Draco nodded and walked to their first class. After Dumbledore's death day, they would have to be separated. They would meet at a war. They could've lost their lives before meeting each other. Hermione held Draco's hand and squeezed it. Draco squeezed back. He didn't want to let her go, she didn't want him to go. They skipped their first lesson and walked to the lake. They didn't talk but looked at the lake thoughtfully. Hermione leaned on Draco. She shed a tear.

"I can't believe this is happening." Hermione sighed.

"I thought you hate me?" Draco laughed.

"No I most certainly do not hate you!" Hermione hit him.

"Do you love me?" Draco looked at Hermione seriously.

"What kind of question is this?"

"Just answer it."

"You're the father of our son, you're my friend, my roommate, my family…."

"So what's the answer?"

"I guess…?"

"What is I guess?" Draco smirked.

"I guess is I guess." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's either yes or no Mione."

"Fine fine I love you ok?" Hermione shouted and blushed.

Draco knelt down and took the Slytherin ring off his finger and Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Granger, the mother of my child, I want you to have this. I know I haven't told you before but I actually have feelings for you. I enjoy your company and I love to raise Scorpius with you. I love our little family. I am willing to live those days in fear for you. I am willing to wait for you. I can die for you but I will live because of you. I don't want to let you go, I love you. Will you marry me?" Draco said.

"Yes. YES YES YES!" Draco helped Hermione to wear the ring.

"After those bloody terrible days, we'll have our wedding." Draco smiled blissfully.

"Yes we will." Hermione leaned in and their noses touched each other.

"We can go through this. We can." Draco said but he didn't sound confident.

"Yes." Hermione whispered softly.

Their love was pure. Their love was innocence. Their love was magical.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JKR owns the characters as usual.

Good times pass by so quickly. It was June and there were only two days left before Dumbledore's death day. Draco had mastered Occlumency and he had already fixed the vanishing cabinet. Hermione's friend had known Hermione and Draco's engagement. Hermione and Draco had their blessings. None of them knew what was going to happen but they noticed the serious and sad atmospheres at the Dramione's living quarter.

"Merlin, Hermione you look pale." Ginny commented.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied absentmindedly.

"What's going on here? Draco, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny was started to worry.

"I'm fine, thank you." Draco answered.

"Hey Scorp, come to uncle Harry!" Harry tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Scorpius walked to Harry. He could walk steadily at that time. He was so adorable and quite chubby.

"Scorpi, say Harry. Haaarrrrry."

"Hah-wy."

"Aww. Say Ginny. Giiiiiiiny."

"G."

"G? Ok. I'm aunty Gi now." Ginny laughed happily.

"My turn! Say Ron."

"Won-won!" Scorpius smirked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK HE CAN SMIRK!" Everybody laughed and Ron blushed.

"Shouldn't you be with Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"She's studying divination with Pavarti." Ron sighed.

"She studies? That's surprising."

"It's time to bath Scorp." Hermione stood up and Ginny stopped her.

"You look like you need some rest. Let me do it." Ginny stood up as Hermione sat back down on the sofa.

"I'll help." Harry volunteered.

"I should find Lav, see you guys later." Ron waved at them and left.

Scorpius, Ginny and Harry rushed upstairs.

Draco held Hermione's hand and Hermione's eyes became watery again.

"Don't," Draco whispered softly and brushed the tears off.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked quietly.

"6pm." Draco sighed.

"I love you," Hermione leaned on him.

"I love you more."

"I love you all the way to the moon and back."

"I love you all the way to the Pluto and back."

"I love you all the way to the Pluto and back 100 times."

"I love you all the way to the Pluto and back infinite times."

"Seriously!" Hermione hit Draco playfully.

"Look at the moon every night. So when I look up at the moon, I know that somewhere you are looking at it too." Draco said while wrapping his arm around Hermione. They both looked out of the moon and stared at the moon.

"I'm sure that I will look at it every night."

"Me too."

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione. Their lips met, fireworks went off within them. They pulled away for air after a minute. There was no awkwardness. They could only feel love.

Slowly, the couple fell asleep.

It was their last night together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

"Good morning love." Draco smiled sadly and kissed Hermione's lips to wake her up.

"Good morning," She smiled sheepishly.

Hermione went to clean herself first while Draco made breakfast for Scorpius. Then Hermione fed Scorpius while Draco cleaned himself.

"Draco, why don't you spend some time with your son?" Hermione suggested when Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Sure. But where are you going? I thought we are skipping lessons today."

"Yes, I'm just going to take something."

After Hermione shut the door, Draco held his son and smiled sadly.

"Dada!" Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Yes, son. Dada is here."

This might be the last time he sees his son.

"Be a good son, ok? Don't piss your mother off and don't bring a lot of troubles. I know you're going to grow up well and be a better person than I am. Forgive my absence in your childhood son…I have no choice. Just remember that I love you. I will come back to you and Hermione soon." Draco paused.

Hermione heard everything. She rushed downstairs and hugged her loved ones. Cassiopeia crawled slowly towards them. Draco picked her up.

"We have to spend the remaining time happily and blissfully." Hermione wiped her tears away.

"Yes, we are going to have loads of fun today. What are we going to do my fiancé?" Draco grinned.

"Take pictures. I have a muggle instant camera and I also have the magical one." Hermione took out her cameras.

They took a lot of pictures. Hermione kept some of them and so did Draco. Each of them had a family portrait.

"I'll keep them safe with me." Draco shrunk the photos magically and put them into his pocket.

"Have you packed?"

"Yes, I've shrunk them and now they are in my pocket."

Hermione and Draco sat on the sofa and watched Scorpius played on the rug.

" _Accio radio_." Hermione waved her wand and grabbed the radio.

She turned it on and the song was played.

Draco picked Scorpius up and all of them cuddled on the sofa. They stayed liked this for hours and Scorpius did not throw any tantrums which was unusual.

Soon, it was 5:30. Draco stood up unwillingly. Hermione turned off the radio and gave it to Draco.

"I want you to have this. Listen to the song when you miss me." Hermione said.

Draco shrunk it and put it into his pocket.

"Just remember that I love you." Draco embraced Hermione one last time.

"Hermione, I'm scared." Draco looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm scared too."

"Stay alive." Hermione whispered weakly.

"Stay alive." Draco nodded and their lips met again.

The kiss was not passionate but it was full of love.

Draco pulled away and left unwillingly. Hermione hugged Scorpius and could not stop crying until Ginny and Ron kept knocking on the portrait door.

Hermione calmed down and opened the door and let them in.

"Mione!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed.

"Come! You have to see this!" Ginny picked Scorpius up and Ron led Hermione outside of the castle.

A lot of people were surrounding something that Hermione couldn't see but nobody dared to talk. Hermione walked over and saw Dumbledore lying on the ground and Harry was crying beside him.

 _He's gone now. He has completed his mission._ Hermione thought sadly.

Hermione took Scorpius back and Ginny went to comfort Harry. Suddenly, everybody raised their wands and Hermione finally noticed the dark mark on the sky.

"I need to talk to Hermione," Harry whispered.

Ginny helped him up. Ginny, Scorpius and the Golden Trio went back to Hermione's living quarter.

"He was there." Harry said.

"Who?" Ginny and Ron asked the same time but Hermione knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Did you know that he would…?"

"Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD'VE SAVED DUMBLEDORE!" Harry cried.

Then Hermione told them the whole story.

"Mione!" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Harry looked at Hermione regretfully.

"It's ok, I understand." Hermione nodded.

"We'll help you to raise Scorp." Ginny said and the others nodded.

"Thanks." Hermione nodded again.

Ever since, Hermione was numb and fragile. Ron suggested that Hermione should stay at the Burrow so that they could look after her and Scorpius and she agreed. She had never been so fragile and heartbroken. She allowed herself to be fragile and accepted others' help for a while but she promised to herself that after that, she had to gain up the energy soon and became the warrior that she had to be. She would fight. She would fight for her loved ones, she would fight for her, she would fight for Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: JKR owns the characters. FLUFFINESS ALERT

The Order of the Phoenix had a mission for the members. They had to drink the polyjuice potion to become Harry in order to protect Harry during his journey to the safe house- the Burrow. It was a deadly mission. They could've died easily.

Draco knew about the planning of the attack of the death eaters. He knew if it was something about protecting Potter, Hermione must be there.

It was the night before the mission. Hermione was sitting by the window and gazed at the moon. Draco was also sitting by the window and gazed at the moon.

" _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round._ " Draco started to sing the lyrics of Total Eclipse of the Heart.

" _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._ " Hermione sang softly.

" _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the the best of all the years have gone by_ "

" _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes"_

" _Turnaround bright eyes, but every now and then I fall apart"_

" _Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart"_

" _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong together_

 _We can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight"_

" _Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart. And there's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_." Hermione wiped her tears away and sighed.

" _Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_." Draco hugged his knees and allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione said to the moon and went to bed.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said to the moon and went to bed.

Ginny saw and heard Hermione. Narcissa saw and heard Draco. Both of them were deeply touched by the lyrics and the story of Draco and Hermione. They wanted to help them to get back together as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

It was the time for the mission. Draco and Lucius (he was freed from Azkaban) were preparing themselves. Narcissa was beside them and she was nervous.

"Draco, did the Dark Lord ask you to go?" Narcissa asked.

"No, but I want to go and see Hermione. I want to make sure that she's safe." Draco had made up his mind.

"But son, I'm afraid that your presence will distract her or the Dark Lord might capture her and force you to kill her by yourself to show that you have no feelings with her? Draco please think about it again." Narcissa stood up from the sofa and held her son.

Draco closed his eyes and thought for a while before he nodded curtly. He sat down on the sofa and sighed. He missed his loved ones so much. Narcissa sat down beside him and looked at him concernedly. Lucius looked at his family and wondered how could Hermione affect them so much. Before he stayed in Azkaban, Hermione was just a filthy mudblood to them. But at that moment, Hermione was their beloved one. Lucius knew that Hermione was part of the punishment and needed to suffer with them. He also knew that Hermione was his son's fiancé. At first Lucius was mad, but then Narcissa had convinced him and he had learn to accept Hermione. He never showed or admitted but he really cared for his son and he hated to see his son being upset.

"Father, promise me, spare her, will you?" Draco asked softly.

"I promise." Lucius replied.

"Stay alive." Narcissa gave her a husband a hug.

"Always." Lucius kissed his wife's forehead.

Lucius walked away from his family and apparated.

"Son, you want to talk about it?" Narcissa decided it was time to have a talk with her son.

"Talk about what?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"Hermione and Scorpius."

"What about them?"

"Anything. I want to know more about them."

"Scorpius should be two now. He's really chubby and adorable. He has my hair and Hermione's brown eyes. He always calls me "dada". Here, I'll show you." Draco took out his family portrait Hermione took before he left them. He showed it to Narcissa.

"Scorp always loves smiling. He's just as cheerful as his mother. Speaking of his mother Hermione…I miss her hitting me and nagging me. I'm crazy right? Hahaha, she's one of a kind. She's really kind, she fights for the equality of house-elves, she is willing to suffer with us…have I mentioned that she is very pretty when she is asleep? Well she is always pretty. She is beautiful inside and out. I know she is afraid of Cassi but she accepts her. I just love everything about her, I miss her…" Draco paused and hung his head low.

"Son, I know your father has taught you that Malfoys do not cry but you can cry if you want to. Anyway when will you reunite with them?" Narcissa shook her head too.

"When the Dark Lord dies." Draco spat with hatred and venom.

"Be careful son. Walls have ears."

After 2 hours later, Lucius came back.

"Father! Did you see her? Is she ok? What happened?" Draco rushed to his father as Narcissa followed behind.

"There were seven bloody Potters! I believe she was one of them. I guess she was unharmed. I can only guess, son." Lucius sighed.

"So you guys failed the mission…how did the Dark Lord react?" Narcissa asked.

"The Dark Lord spotted the real Potter himself and they duelled. The Dark Lord was lost and he was devastated. He refused to talk about it afterwards. I came back home right after the mission."

"I'm glad you're alive dear. Take a rest." Narcissa accompanied Lucius to the bedroom.

Draco was glad that Potter was alive. He wanted Voldemort to die as much as Harry wanted Voldemort to die. Draco hoped that Hermione was unharmed. He shuddered at the thought of Hermione being attacked or worse, killed.

Meanwhile…

"You guys didn't see Draco, did you?" Hermione asked the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"They were masked. I wouldn't know." Ron answered.

"I'm positive he wasn't there. I could only see one blonde hair guy and that no doubt was Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley said.

"Lucius Malfoy was there…" Hermione's heart sunk after her future father-in-law was mentioned.

Hermione knew that Lucius was released from Azkaban. She always wondered what would Lucius' reaction be when he knew Draco and Hermione were engaged and they had a child together.

"Speaking of him, he was acting weirdly tonight. He rarely attacked and he just stunned or disarmed us. He didn't attempt to kill us. That was weird." Lupin added.

"Maybe Narcissa and Draco convinced him…" Hermione muttered quietly and got her hopes up.

"What did you say?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." Hermione said with a little smile.

"Wait for me Mione!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione waited for Ginny and she was still smiling. Everyone was wondering what happened to Hermione that she had a sudden mood change. Ginny and Hermione walked back to their room together. When they arrived, they saw Scorpius bouncing inside his crib.

"Hello baby." Hermione picked Scorpius up and kissed his cheeks.

"We need to talk." Ginny said.

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked as she followed Ginny and sat on their bed.

"I want to help you but I don't know how to…"

"Gin…" Hermione put Scorpius down and stared at her friend.

"I really want to help you…" Ginny began.

"Thank you for being here with me. You really don't have to do anything. All I want to do now is kill that bastard Voldemort."

"All of us want him dead as much as you do, trust me."

"Yeah let's do that." Hermione said seriously.

"Come on warrior, we need to sleep." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. She lied down on her bed and gazed outside of the window. She could see the moon.

"Sweet dreams Draco." She muttered before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

Months after the first mission, both sides worked really hard to trace and attack each other. Draco heard that the Golden Trio had disappeared. He had never been so worried before until one day the Golden Trio appeared in his Manor.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted.

Draco walked downstairs and saw many people.

"What, father?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"Is this Harry Potter?" Lucius pointed at a boy.

The boy's face was swollen and was unrecognizable.

"I-I'm not sure." Draco panicked.

"What about the other two?" Bellatrix drawled.

The snatchers pushed the other two people to let Draco see. Draco's heart was stopped for a second. In front of him was the brunette that appeared in his dream every night. The brunette stared at him shockingly. Narcissa gasped slightly.

"Hermione…"Draco muttered.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix asked.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly.

"No doubt, they are Weasley and Granger." Bellatrix sneered.

"What do we do now?" Narcissa was honestly scared.

"Lock them up, except the mudblood." Bellatrix said coldly.

Narcissa gave Draco a look and led them to the dungeons unwillingly.

"Now mudblood, tell me, where did you steal the sword?" Bellatrix said.

"We didn't steal it." Hermione said bravely.

"Liar! Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted angrily.

Hermione screamed and Draco jumped in front of her and took the pain instead.

"STOP IT!" Draco and Hermione shouted.

"Draco?" Bellatrix stopped and was surprised.

Narcissa heard her son and she ran to her son from the dungeons immediately.

"What happened?" Narcissa tried to suppress her anger.

"I was torturing the mudblood and your son came out to protect her."

"So you kept torturing until my son asked you to stop? He's your nephew!" Narcissa couldn't suppress her anger any longer.

"I am doing my mission Cissy, you don't understand. Now Draco get away or I'll hex you,"

"Don't you dare," Narcissa warned.

"Fine, I promise I won't hex them alright? I need to talk to the mudblood now Draco, move!" Bellatrix shouted.

Narcissa nodded at her son and Draco moved unwillingly but was still close to Hermione.

"I'll ask you once again. . . ?" Bellatrix walked to Hermione slowly.

"WE DIDN'T STEAL IT. IT APPEARED IN FRONT OF US!"

"I thought you're smart enough to tell me but instead you lie to me. I'll torture you until you tell the truth then." Bellatrix said quietly that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix shouted and aimed at Draco unexpectedly.

Narcissa gasped but Bellatrix attacked her as well. Lucius was shocked and was ready to hex Bellatrix.

"Lucius, don't do something that you'll regret." Bellatrix warned.

Lucius looked at his helpless family and Hermione. He was too cowardly to help them.

Bellatrix pushed Hermione onto the floor and leaned on her. She took a knife out and craved the word "mudblood" on her forearm. Hermione screamed and screamed. She thought she was going to die. Even though Draco couldn't move, but inside he was exploding with emotions. He wanted to kill his aunt. Hermione's scream was hurting him. He hated himself for not being able to protect Hermione.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I told you!" Hermione cried.

Bellatrix freed Draco and Narcissa from the body-bind hex. Draco rushed to Hermione and hugged her. He glared at Bellatrix.

"Oh right! You two have a son together! Oh no wonder Draco is so protective towards the little mudblood. How's your son eh? Tell him Great Aunty Bella says hi," Bellatrix smirked.

Hermione was scared to death. She looked at Bellatrix and shuddered. Draco looked at Narcissa and hoped she could do something.

"Bella, please." Narcissa begged.

"Fine, I won't tell the Dark Lord that you guys are muggle lovers now but this mudblood has to be sent to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix sneered again.

Draco held Hermione closer and tighter. Hermione held Draco and looked at his face, completely ignore the surroundings. Hermione used legilimency even she was weak. Draco could sensed her legilimency and he used it back.

" **Draco if I die, please take care of Scorpius."**

" **WHAT!? No Hermione you'll survive, you will. Remember our wedding? You will survive and we will get married and live happily ever after."**

" **He's in the Burrow now. You can go there, the Order know you're innocent…"**

" **No I don't want to go. I want you to survive."**

" **He's two, he can say things like "I want" and "I like"…"** Hermione smiled slightly.

" **No! Stop! Don't say things like that, you sound like you're going to die soon."**

" **Well I am…"**

" **NO YOU'RE NOT!"**

"COME ON HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

Dobby was on top of the chandelier. Draco pushed Hermione to Harry and all of them disapparated. Draco was so relieved that he actually smiled.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" Bellatrix bellowed.

"NOBODY CAN SAY A WORD ABOUT TODAY'S EVENTS! NOBODY! THE DARK LORD SHALL NOT KNOW THAT I, THE MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT, HAS FAILED." Bellatrix bellowed again.

The Malfoys smirked. Now the Dark Lord wouldn't know that they had accepted Hermione and were protective towards her.

"I'm leaving. I'm not staying at the place where I have failed." Bellatrix disapparated.

Draco couldn't get happier.

"Son are you ok? Have a seat first." Narcissa led her family to the drawing room and they sat on the sofa.

"I'm fine." Draco answered.

"What happened to both of you? I just saw you two looking at each other." Lucius asked.

"Legilimency."

"What did she say?" Narcissa asked.

"Something about Scorp so that if she dies, I would know where he is…" Draco shivered.

"I'm s-sorry." Lucius apologized quietly. He had never apologized.

Draco and Narcissa were beyond shocked.

"If I weren't a death eater, we would not need to live in fear."

"Everyone lives in fear now father." Draco said.

"You didn't have a choice back then." Narcissa tried to comfort her husband.

"I have a feeling that Potter will win." Lucius began.

"Why?"

"I think he's hunting horcruxes now."

"What?"

Lucius spent the night explaining to his family about the horcruxes and what can destroy them.

"So if Pothead could find all the horcruxes, the Dark Lord would die for sure?" Draco had his hopes up slightly.

"Yes he would be so weak and fragile."

"Oh that's good." Draco commented.

"But the horcruxes could be anywhere." Narcissa sighed.

"Don't underestimate the Golden Trio Cissy. With a boy that has survived the killing curse twice, a girl that is the brightest of her age and a boy who is loyal, strong and brave, everything is possible."

"Yes!" Draco cheered.

"But son, we would end up in Azkaban."

They all shivered at the thought of Azkaban.

"Would mother need to go to Azkaban?" Draco asked.

"No. She is not a death eater and she hasn't taken a single life yet."

"Draco hasn't taken a single life yet too!" Narcissa said.

"Hermione said the Order knows I'm innocent…"

"Good…" Lucius commented.

"But father, you haven't taken a life after you were released from Azkaban."

"They wouldn't believe me."

"Hermione would, I am sure." Draco said certainly.

"How can you be so sure son? I didn't even help her earlier."

"I trust you. She trusts me."

"Will you hex me if I tell you that I think the first punishment is a blessing?" Lucius asked playfully. For the first time in his life, he had hope and he was happy. Draco and Narcissa were happy to meet the new Lucius.

"No because it is true." Draco smiled blessedly.

"I want to meet Scorpius."

Draco took out his family portrait and gave it to Lucius. Draco told his parents everything about Scorpius. They laughed blissfully together and talked animatedly. Before the first punishment, they were a cold family. They masked their emotions. They rarely smiled, laughed or cried. But after the first punishment, they started to change one by one. They started to show their emotions and felt good about it. At that moment, they felt hope.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

Few days later, the Malfoys knew that the Golden Trio had broken into Bellatrix's vault. They were sure that the Golden Trio were hunting horcruxes. They had never felt better. They were one happy family until one day Voldemort suddenly announced that they would attack Hogwarts.

"I insist you bring everyone from your family with you and join me in this attack. The more the better." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius had no choice but to bring his family. Before they apparated, they had a quick conversation in their household.

"So this is the war." Draco said.

"It's now or never." Lucius said.

"Do not kill." Narcissa reminded them.

"What is our plan?" Draco asked.

"Just protect ourselves and do not kill. Communicate with legilimency." Lucius explained.

"Can we stay together?" Narcissa asked.

"We will." Lucius replied.

"I will go and find Hermione." Draco said.

"Stay alive." They held hands together and apparated.

.

.

.

The war had begun for a while but Draco couldn't see Hermione. Hermione was right about the Order. They knew Draco was innocent so nobody attacked Draco. Draco was so desperate until he heard a sobbing noise. He turned around and saw Hermione sobbing on the stairs with Ron.

"HERMIONE!" Draco rushed to her.

Hermione saw him and she rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong? Where's Potter?" Draco asked after a while.

"Come on we have to go." Ron said.

They broke the embrace and looked around. Everyone was walking towards the exit. Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked. They walked to the exit and saw the death eaters and Voldemort. Hagrid was there with them holding a body. It was Harry.

"Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." Voldemort began.

Hermione looked at the death eaters and saw Narcissa and Lucius.

"Legilimency." Narcissa mouthed.

Hermione used legilimency on Narcissa.

" **Harry Potter is not dead."**

" **But…but.."**

" **He's pretending to be dead. Only the horcrux in him is dead."**

Hermione was relieved.

" **Does Voldemort know?"**

" **No. Only Lucius and I know. I am the one who checked if Harry is dead or not."**

" **There's one more horcrux. Nagini."**

" **Yes."**

" **I will kill her."**

" **Hermione, stay safe ok?"**

" **I will."**

" **Come back to us when the war has ended."**

" **I promise."**

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted.

Hermione looked away from Narcissa and saw Harry running. Hermione smiled.

"Let's get inside." Draco shouted and dragged Hermione.

They went to a corner.

"Draco I need to kill Nagini." Hermione said.

"Let's do it together." Draco said.

They walked hand in hand and protected each other from hexes.

"There she is!" Hermione said quietly as they were on the stairs and Nagini was on the top of the stairs.

"What do you have to kill her?"

"I think I have the basilisk fang…"

"NO no no too late we have to run now Hermione!" Draco held Hermione and they ran down the stairs as quickly as possible as Nagini was approaching them quickly.

They fell down and Nagini was about to eat them. They both closed their eyes and Draco put his arms around Hermione to shield her. They were expecting pain but after a while, they still felt nothing.

"Are we dead already?" Hermione asked quietly and opened her eyes slowly.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and saw Nagini's body in front of him. Nagini was dead. Neville was beside them holding the Gryffindor sword.

"Well done Longbottom." Draco complimented Neville for the first time.

"Thanks Malfoy. I need to go now." Neville ran away.

Draco helped Hermione up. They quickly ran to a corner and rested for a while. Hermione hugged Draco tightly and her tears fell down again.

"I was so afraid just now." Hermione cried.

"Me too. But we're ok now." Draco said soothingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go and help others."

They walked to the Great Hall and saw that the battle had stopped. Everyone was looking outside of the exit. Draco and Hermione ran outside and saw Harry and Voldemort battling. Draco looked around and saw his parents. He waved slightly and his parents saw him. As they walked to him, Harry had defeated Voldemort. Voldemort was broken and turned into ashes. The ashes flew away. Everybody cheered as the death eaters disapparated quickly. Draco cupped Hermione's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Lucius and Narcissa did the same. After they were finished, Draco and Hermione greeted Lucius and Narcissa with hugs. Hermione shook Lucius' hand.

"I'm a changed man you

"Oh I know. The Order has noticed that you haven't attacked or killed anyone after you were released from Azkaban. I'm so pleased that my future father-in-law is a changed man." Hermione grinned.

"Told you she would trust you." Draco poked his father playfully.

"Do I need to go to Azkaban then?"

"No, I don't think so."

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Narcissa cheered.

"Let's go meet Scorpius!" Lucius said.

"Give me a minute." Hermione's smile faded.

She was looking at the crying Weasleys. Fred Weasley was dead.

"Fred…" Hermione muttered as she walked to the Weasleys.

Draco didn't stop her or follow her.

After a minute, Hermione walked back to the Malfoys teary-eyed.

"Let's go meet Scorp. He's in the burrow. Mrs Weasley gave me a portkey, let's go outside now." Hermione said. Draco held her hand as the elder Malfoys walked behind them. They travelled to the Burrow in silence.

After they had arrived, Hermione opened the door for them.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Andromeda hugged Hermione.

"Yes I am." Hermione replied with a small smile.

The Malfoys walked inside hesitantly.

"Narcissa?" Andromeda gaped at her sister that she had not seen for a lot of years.

"Andromeda." Narcissa hid her surprise. She just nodded at her sister.

"MAMA!" Scorpius ran to Hermione.

"Hey! Look who's here?" Hermione scooped Scorpius up and kissed him.

"Dada's here." Draco took Scorpius from Hermione and kissed Scorpius.

"DADA!" Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Father, this is Scorpius." Draco presented Scorpius to Lucius.

"My grandson… Can I hold him?" Lucius smiled genuinely.

Draco passed Scorpius to Lucius.

"Thanks for taking care of him Andromeda." Hermione hugged Andromeda.

"No problem Mione." Andromeda laughed.

"Thanks Aunt." Draco said.

"Oh Draco, Scorp and you are so alike." Andromeda hugged her nephew.

"Thank you Andromeda." Narcissa smiled awkwardly.

"Anytime Cissy." Andromeda grinned.

The sisters sat down and chatted as Lucius played with Scorpius. Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and they stood like this for a while.

"I think we should go now." Hermione said quietly.

"Mother, father, we should go now."

"Yes. I'll see you soon sis." Narcissa kissed Andromeda goodbye.

"Accio Scorpius' bag." Hermione took out her wand and said.

A little green bag flew to her hand. Draco took Scorpius from Lucius.

"I'll see you soon Andromeda." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

The Malfoys apparated to the Manor. Hermione shivered. It was the place she was tortured by Bellatrix. Draco saw the pained look on Hermione.

"Mother, father. Can we stay at the villa in France instead? There are too many unpleasant memories here." Draco said.

"Magic brings too many unpleasant memories. I say we should stay in somewhere muggle for a while." Lucius suggested.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We have a house in muggle California. We can stay there."

"Right. Let me change into some muggle clothes first." Narcissa walked into the Manor followed by the others.

Hermione cleaned herself using a spell quickly and waited for the Malfoys patiently. She played with Scorpius for a while and when the Malfoys were done, Hermione was quite impressed by their fashion senses. Narcissa was wearing an elegant green dress. The Malfoy men were wearing khaki pants and white shirts. Draco was holding Cassiopeia.

"Cassi!" Hermione patted Cassiopeia.

"Ready to go?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Hermione picked Scorpius up and followed the Malfoys to the portkey.

"Happiness awaits." Draco kissed Hermione's cheek before they travelled.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: JKR owns the character.

"Rrrrrrring!" Someone rang the doorbell.

Narcissa opened the door and saw Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Hello Narcissa." They greeted.

"Come in! Hermione is in the kitchen cooking." Narcissa let them in.

They walked inside the cozy house and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting on his armchair watching the television.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." They greeted.

"Hello," Lucius nodded at them.

They continued walking to the kitchen. They finally saw Hermione.

"Mione," Ginny said.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" Hermione grinned.

"Seriously Mione? Come on! Narcissa? Can you cook? Mione has to go." Ginny shouted.

"Of course dear. Have fun!" Narcissa smiled warmly as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Harry, Ron, you better take care of Draco!" Hermione said.

"Where is he now?"

"He is driving with Scorp. He will be home soon. Ok I gotta go, bye."

"No way you're going to your bachelorette party in this outfit Mione!" Ginny crossed her arms and pointed at Hermione's pjs.

"Oh right, come and pick an outfit for me."

The girls rushed upstairs. When they walked downstairs, Hermione was wearing a mini black dress and black heels. She looked stunning. As the girls walked out of the door, Draco and Scorpius were back with Draco's white 4-seat Lamborghini.

"Don't get her drunk Ginny, she's not a good drinker." Draco smirked.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed as she walked to her white Range Rover.

"We're going to somewhere magical Hermione. We're apparating." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh right! Sorry Gin." Hermione laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco kissed Hermione's forehead.

"See you." Hermione kissed Draco's lips and Scorpius' forehead.

Hermione and Ginny apparated. They were in a club. Ginny had invited a lot of Gryffindor girls in Hermione's year and also Luna Lovegood. Fleur Weasley was also there.

"Are you nervous?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I'm excited!" Hermione shouted because the background music was too loud.

"How's Scorp?"

"He's doing well. He loves California. Lucius and Narcissa loves it as well, they find muggle California peaceful and enjoyable. They love the muggle inventions and the sunshine. Draco and I have found a nursery school for Scorp. We're all good."

"Glad to hear that." Luna smiled and walked away.

Hermione danced with her girl friends that night and had so much fun.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"What are we doing here at the beach?" Draco asked.

" .party duh!" Ron said.

"Oh right." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're going to watch you surf." Ron rolled his eyes in return.

"You guys are the worst bachelor party hosts." Draco laughed.

"Thank you." Blaise Zabini bowed.

"Why don't we just go back home and play video games instead?" Draco got up and walked to his car.

"I'm in!" Harry jumped up and followed Draco.

"What the hell is that?" Blaise asked as he got up too.

"Don't ask me." Ron followed them.

"What the hell is video game Draco?" Blaise asked when Draco was driving.

"You'll see mate, you'll love it." Draco laughed.

"Are you planning to come back?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean come back?"

"You're gonna stay in the muggle world forever?"

"Hermione and I will wait until Scorp is old enough to go to Hogwarts, then we will come back. I'm not sure if mother and father want to come back though."

"How old is Scorp?" Blaise asked.

"He's turning 4 soon." Draco said proudly.

"You're just 14 years older than you're son?!"

"Hell yeah."

The boys went back home and as Draco had expected, Blaise fell in love with his video games.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: JKR owns the characters.

"We are gathered here to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The ceremony official said.

"Draco Malfoy, will you have this woman as your lawful wedded partner, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Draco answered.

"Hermione Granger, will you have this man as your lawful wedded partner, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Hermione answered.

"Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of these souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love.

Please join hands and repeat after me.

I, Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger,as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Draco said with a big blissful grin on his face.

"I, Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Hermione said softly but certainly.

"For as much as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands.

By the authority vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce this couple to be united in marriage. You may kiss."

Hermione and Draco kissed passionately. Narcissa rushed to them and hugged them tightly. Everyone went to congratulate them.

"You guys are always full of surprises!" Blaise Zabini shouted happily.

"You two being married is already a surprise. Marrying in a muggle way and place is another huge surprise!"

"Thanks Blaise."

"Since you guys will go on honeymoon after this ceremony, Mione throw the banquet now!" Ginny suggested.

"Girls?! Are you ready?" Hermione shouted.

"YESSSS!" The girls were already ready.

Hermione closed her eyes and threw the banquet. The girls fought over the banquet and at last, Ginny got it.

"YASSSSS!" Ginny shouted gleefully.

"Harry, you know what to do." Hermione smirked.

"Stop smirking you look like Malfoy!" Harry said.

"I am a Malfoy now." Hermione kept smirking.

"Shut up." Harry turned away to hide his blush. He had wanted to propose to Ginny for a long time.

"Time to go Malfoy." Draco whispered.

"I'm ready Malfoy. Let's go and say goodbye to Scorp first." They walked to Scorpius.

"Bye bye Scorp. Be good ok? Thanks Narcissa, Lucius."

"No problem dear."

Hermione and Draco kissed Scorpius goodbye and they left for honeymoon.

"Till death do us part." Draco said softly.

"Till death do us part." Hermione whispered back.

Nothing could seperate them now.

-The End-

Thanks for reading.


End file.
